Talk:House/Locations
Delete Looks to me like the prices listed are the default buy-from-game prices, not a price guide for people selling their houses to other people. That makes it a valid listing. However, the page is quite incomplete, and will require lots and lots of maintenance to keep owners up to date. I would suggest owner information be dropped, and the format simplified. E.g.: One section per region, which has one row for each house type with the total number and a list of coordinates. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 14:15, 16 July 2006 (UTC) On Shika server i bought a house for 400kk (default) at 6 21 its the 2 floor one called Door Thatched Cottage Close to the Lake\ -deltadancer Hey, there's the 'hotel' at (1,-2) I guess you could call it, where you can buy one of the rooms on the second floor (take the elevator). Each room has a bed, a wardrobe, a rug, a table with chairs, and most importantly: ONE CHEST! Each one costs 1,000,000 kamas. How is this going to be entered on the chart? There's five rooms total available. - Aretea :I checked out the hotel, and information is correct. However, on my server they were all occupied so I cannot confirm the price. One was open and had infact 1 safe. So I included the hotel in the table. --GroundZzero (Talk) 11:15, 26 August 2007 (UTC) u should delete the ones already bought so people do go to the spot and get sad because its bought 216.45.99.12 01:56, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :This is not a market places prices will only be posted when they are the same across servers, and while some one has bought a house in 1 server in other one can be empty so fixed prices stay (thought i would prefer in any case remove all but thats just personal preferences)--Cizagna (Talk) 18:54, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Lake House in Enchanted Lakes ....anyone believe this? Can anyone prove it? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 00:20, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :i believe but you gotta say: WHO THE HELL HAS OT 60 000 000K, ONLY HAKERS AND CHEATERS WOULD BE ABLE TO BUY.Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 08:29, 13 June 2009 (UTC) 60 mk? Not hard. If 60 people have 1mk each, and you sell something worth 1mk to each of them... You have to be lucky, probably a multiclienter, and definitely p2p. If I can find it, I'll put a link to the picture of the inside. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Many people can get 60mk in no time anyway, even on relatively new servers (People who get something like the first lv. 100 Tailor often rake in the money) and as Squirrel said, it's not too hard for a big guild to gather the funds together. Galrauch (talk) 10:16, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::I've been in guild called Einherjar, which owns Lake Palace on server Rushu. I've visited that house :P It really got all those things and it really cost 60mk. EisttekcirCZ 11:14, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Found the picture. I can't see the Chafer spawn, though. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :i can botom right hand side just above the lowest room.(p.s. rycknouk the hyrkul sram: can't be bothered to sign in ^^). (talk) 19:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) http://i25.photobucket.com/albums/c98/Hlincoln/LakePalace-schematic.png :for video showing showing "palais des lac" go to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMGsll4gZiE .(video in french but i guess most dofus playerrs can speak french).Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 19:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Whats the point of having a House? Can you list some of the advantages of having a house? :A free place to store stuff (that is, only the initial payment of the house, you don't have to pay for using the chest/s), an easily accessible place to regain health/energy faster when you are offline (use a house potion), a private place to meet your friends, a place where you and anyone you have given the codes to can share/pool items (even if you are not online), etc, etc. The thing about houses, is they are the only private but shareable things in the game. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Just wondering. Lets say you buy a house in Otomai Island or any map which has the prims heart in it. And then the allignment changes and now your house is in the opposite alignment as yours, can you still be teleported to it using the house potion? What if it's a guild house then? Can the member of different alignments be teleported there? Nalvinj (talk) 12:24, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. I used to be Brakmarian and was still able to teleport to my house in bonta using a house potion. Fifth-generation (talk) 17:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Bonta vs Brak houses costs The cheepest houses in Bonta are 1mk while Brak houses strat from 2mk, how come ?MadMaxxx (talk) 13:51, November 9, 2009 (UTC)